Sarif Industries Incident Report
Sarif Industries Incident Report is a series of eBooks in Deus Ex: Human Revolution. They can be found in the storage locker behind the Detroit Police Station, and contain the police reports about the attack on Sarif Industries Headquarters that occurred in the game's prologue. The protagonist Adam Jensen must pick them up to complete the Find all evidence related to the case objective of the Motherly Ties mission. __TOC__ Sarif Industries Incident Report TA 00514-008 CASE #: TA 00514 INCIDENT: Terrorist attack on Sarif Industries Headquarters, Detroit. OFFICER: Det. Gene Szczepkowski (DPD 4211) SUBJECT: 008 Confused witness DETAILS: Apart from Sarif's Chief of Security (who is still in a critical condition in a *edit*)and another lab technician who is lying in a deep coma in the same hospital, the only witness to the attack on Sarif who was left alive is a tech named Arthur Hopkins. Something peculiar regarding the witness' deposition or lack thereof: When we first got on the scene, Mr. Hopkins was waiting for us in the rec room near the labs. He was obviously in shock but quite coherent and ready to give a clear description of the incident. The Emergency Response team wanted to make sure his condition was stable before allowing us to interview him. When we came back after his check-up, a few minutes later, he was incoherent and confused. He couldn't remember anything about the attack. We still haven't heard back from the ER team regarding this matter. Addendum, Cpt. Penn * '' The situation has been resolved with the medical team. Mr. Hopkins' condition has been validated. He suffered from a severe concussion. This matter is closed.'' Sarif Industries Incident Report TA 00514-012 CASE #: TA 00514 INCIDENT: Terrorist attack on Sarif Industries Headquarters, Detroit. OFFICER: Det. Gene Szczepkowski (DPD 4211) SUBJECT: 012 Probable use of unidentified high tech compound DETAILS: While examining the crime scene, Det. Hayward and I both noticed that the area covered by the attack seemed abnormally damaged -- burned to a degree that could not be explained by the normal fire or the use of any known explosives. It was the same for all of the recovered victim's bodies. Residue analyzed by forensic lab officers on the scene likely comes from a high tech accelerant of unknown nature. It seems the labs, equipment and victims were deliberately burned to an excessive degree. The most obvious conclusion is that this was done to eliminate all possible trace evidence. But it just feels odd, like something is off. Sarif Industries Incident Report TA 00514-023 CASE #: TA 00514 INCIDENT: Terrorist attack on Sarif Industries Headquarters, Detroit. OFFICER: Det. Christopher Chase (DPD 3837) SUBJECT: 023 Attackers are definitely professionals DETAILS: Quick run-down: There was no trace evidence found at what seems to be the point of entry. the incident didn't last long, but the amount of damage was excessive. There were a large number of victims and yet, not many rounds were fired and the accuracy was spot on. The attackers were probably all marksmen. This was the work of top-notch professionals. Sarif confirms that a new augmentation design was being tested just prior the attack, but that the augmentation itself was unharmed and no files related to it were stolen. The obvious motif here is theft and/or corporate espionage. But why then destroy the facility and murder everyone? A competitor could no doubt benefit from such a catastrophe, but these measures are quite extreme and to my knowledge, this is an incident without precedent. I want to note here that I've brought this matter up to Lt. Ashbrook on multiple occasions, with no concrete results. Category:Deus Ex: Human Revolution books, magazines and newspapers